Falling
by blackelf123
Summary: A Takato and Rika Fic my friend wanted me to write its my first so be gentle, takatoxrika Rated for later material
1. Chapter 1

Falling

It's the middle of the night and raining hard as a storm goes through the city. She was running down the darkened street trying to get home. As she got to the edge of an ally a dark figure pulled her toward him. She screamed but he just covered her mouth and pinned her to the brick wall hurting her leg. He was a big scruffy looking with a scar across his face and he smelled like beer. The young girl struggled to get free form the man, but he held her tight.

"Hey little girl what's your hurry" he said as he got close to her face. He brought his hand up her white and blue broken heart shirt and started to grope her breasts. She starts to cry knowing she's going to lose the one thing she held dear her _virginity_.

"Don't cry now it will all be over soon" he said as he started to unbutton her pants. Before he could finish someone yelled at him "Hey leave her alone!"

Before the man had time to look he was run into by a boy with goggles on his head. The girl fell to ground as the man was slammed into the ground she quickly redid her pants and pulled her shirt back down _'god that was close'_ she thought. The man slowly got up and looked at the boy who hit him and was about to attack him for ruining an easy night of sex when several cops were walking and driving by the alley.

The man stumbled backward and ran back into the depths of the ally way knowing he shouldn't mess with them at the moment. They watched the man disappear into the shadows then they looked at each other "what are you dong here goggle head?" she shot at him. "I was helping" he said to her shyly she turned away from him "thank you" she said lightly.

Looking stunned he asked her "Did you just say 'thank you'?" "Don't get used to it goggle head" she said with a slight smile on her rain stricken face. '_God she looks so pretty right now'_ he thought. _'Wow who would have thought goggle head would have grown up some and actually be a cute guy'_ she thought as she looked at him. She tried to get up from the ground feeling the water soak through to her skin "Ow" she groaned from a sharp pain in her left leg and she slide back down to the ground.

"Rika are you ok!" he said with a slightly worried expression on his face. "My leg is hurt a little that's all nothing big." She said calmly. Takato lowered his hand to help her up off the ground, smiling slightly she took it and got up. "Here get on my back ill carry you home." he said to her gently.

"I don't want to be a burden" she said and looked away. "Rika it's not a burden when I want to help you." He said to her turning her head back to him. Seeing the warm smile he had on his face she agreed to it and climbed onto his back, and then they started the walk trip to her house. As Takato carried her she rested her head on his back with her arms draped over his shoulder. _'This feels great'_ she thought as she felt his warmth from his back. Within a few minutes Rika had fallen asleep on Takato's back.

As Takato neared Rika's home he noticed that there weren't any lights on then felt Rika stir as she woke up. "Hey sleepy head we're here" he said as he walked up onto the deck and he wondered if anybody was there. "My mother is out of the country on some tour and my grandmother is out with her friends no telling when she'll be home" she said seeing his face, she reached into her pocket and handed him a key with he used to enter the house.

Takato used the keys to open the door and walked inside. It was dark in the house except from the lightning coming from the storm becoming worse. "Where is your room?" he asked looking at her. She pointed toward a hall "Down that hall second door on the left." Takato nodded and started that way. When he reached her room she reached over to the wall and flipped the light switch on so that they could see. Takato walked over and set Rika down onto the bed. "Thanks" she said with a slight smile. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He said as he started toward the door.

Rika's head dropped "Takato…"she said quietly he turned around "Yes?" he asked. _'God he's going to think I'm stupid'_ she thought before finishing her sentence "Um…would you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." she had a saddened expression on her face.

Takato smiled "of course I will" he replied to her. As he said these words her head came up and a big smile appeared on her face. "You will?" she asked shocked that he said he would. "Yea, I will" he said as he walked back to the bed and sat with her. "Thank you" she told him then she rested her head on his shoulder.

He blushed lightly then slowly slid his arm around her waist. As he did she blushed and scooted closer to him. They stayed like this for a few minutes, then Rika sat upright when she realized that they were in soaked clothes. She looked at him "I think I'm going to change out of these wet clothes" she said. Rika stood up and walked over to her dresser, her leg feeling much better than it did before.

She started rummaging through it trying to find something to wear and finally just decided on a pair of sweats. She took the sweats and went into the bathroom to change. Takato was left alone with his thoughts for a minute. _' Wow Rika's an amazing girl I haven't seen her act this way with anyone before, maybe she likes me the way I like her'_ he sat there and wondered this for a little.

As Rika was changing she was thinking of Takato _'I can't believe how nice Takato is. He saved me from that man and carried me home at night in the pouring rain.' _She took all her wet clothes off and put on the sweat pants and sweat shirt. _'I wonder if he likes me, I mean he seems to but how do I know that for sure and not that he'll jut end up leaving me like the others'_ She took her wet clothes into the laundry room and put them into the hamper.

A small bag in the corner got her attention, as she looked at it more she remembered that it was the bag Takato had left the last time he was here. Rika picked it up and carried it back to her room to give to him. Takato was brought out of his thoughts as she entered the room and threw the bag at him hitting him in the gut. He looked at the bag she threw at him and saw it was his, he remembered when he left it here

"Thanks Rika" he said with the goofy grin on his face that she liked so much. "I would have given it to you sooner but my mom put it somewhere and she couldn't remember where" she told him. "That's ok it good it was left here because now I have clothes to change into" he got up and went into the bathroom and changed into his white t-shirt and sleep pants. "What should I do with my wet clothes?" he asked her looking around the doorway to her room. "Just throw them into the hamper in the laundry in the next room" she said to him. He nodded and did as she said and went back into her room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked him as he entered. "Sure that'd be nice" he said to her, she nodded and went out into the kitchen for drinks. Takato saw a small movie rack next to the TV and decided to have a look at what she had to watch thinking it would be nice to watch a movie with Rika. He picked out a movie and had only just placed it into the VCR when he heard something behind him.

"Ahem" she said he slowly turned around to face her. "What are you doing?" she questioned him as she sat the drinks down onto the small stand next to the bed. Takato bowed his head and went into an apologetic sermon. She rolled her eyes at him and then started toward him. Takato saw her coming and his first reaction was to close his eyes and brace himself to be hit across the face.

After a second something did go to his cheek, but it wasn't the painful slap he was expecting it was more of a gently brush with something soft. He opened his eyes to see that Rika had kissed him on the cheek and immediately started to blush at this. "Next time you might not be so lucky so ask before you just go through my stuff, okay?" she said with a smile on her face. "Okay" he agreed as she sat back down onto the bed.

As he got up and sat down next to her she reached over and grabbed the remote, turned the TV on and started the movie. As the movie started she realized that he had put in a romantic comedy, she knew this because she's watched it before. She got up and turned the lights off so that it was easier to watch the movie. She sat back down next to Takato and watched the movie.

About one third of the way through the movie she rested her head on his shoulder. Takato then slid his arm around her waist like earlier and they watched the movie in each others embrace. Later during the most romantic part of the movie Takato and Rika gazed into the eyes of the one that they had feelings for.

Takato leaned toward Rika and she to him their eyes closed and their lips met each others. Takato brushed her lips with his tongue begging for entrance and Rika's lips opened slightly and his tongue took the invitation and slipped into her. She moaned slightly into him as he explored into her mouth and she then slid her tongue into his to do the same.

As they kissed the real world fell away leaving them in their own world of pure bliss. They slowly came apart and simply held each other tight, Takato places his forehead on hers and smiles down at Rika. She smiled back at him as she gazed up into his eyes then she nuzzled her head into his chest. Takato wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Rika soon found herself falling asleep in his arms


	2. Chapter 2

Takato gently laid her down on the bed, turned off the TV, and laid next to her. He then gently covered her with the blankets and kissed her on the forehead and laid down to go to sleep as well. While Rika was sleeping she had a horrible dream.

'_It was dark all around her and she began to smell alcohol everywhere. She heard something behind her and turned to see what it was. Whoever it was they were covered in shadows and all she could see were the eyes staring at her menacingly and a hand reaching out to get her. She turned and began to run then, but he was always right behind her. As she was running the hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She struggled but could not break free from his grip. She started to cry because as she came closer she saw who it was. It was the man from earlier, and he had her with nothing around to stop him. She was now beginning to scream at him to let her go and struggling but to no avail. Then she heard Takato's voice calling out to her and then everything disappeared.'_

The next thing she knew she was being woken up by a worried Takato gently shaking her awake and out of the nightmare. She looked up at him with teary eyes and began sobbing into his chest. "It's ok, shh, I'm here" he said to her gently holding her close to him. She cried for a while and then began to calm down and take in the comfort of his warm embrace.

He held her close and wrapped them blanket around them so that they were covered while sitting against the wall. She kept her arms wrapped around him and his around her. He moved his head down and nuzzled it between her neck and shoulder gently kissing her cheek along the way. Soon they both fall asleep in each others embrace this time without any nightmares for Rika.

The next morning the sun was out and it was a very nice day. Sunlight shone through the window onto Takato's face waking him up. He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light. When they focused he saw a beautiful Rika sleeping peacefully next to him.

He quietly got up out of the bed and went into the kitchen to fix her breakfast. Rika got up slowly when the morning sun lightly touched her face. She sat up and looked at her room with no sign of Takato. _"I wonder where he went off to.' _She thought to herself. Not minding the privacy went over to her dresser and got clothes out and began to change right there, seeing as it is her room. Takato walked down the hall with her breakfast on a tray. He turned into her room and saw her there changing.

Takato being the shy boy he is was immediately startled and closed his eyes and turned away trying to walk back out. However with his eyes closed he ran into the door way and almost lost the tray of food. Luckily he regained control, but not without a clamor. Rika heard this and turned around seeing him there. She smiled at him standing there with his back to her. After pulling on her shirt she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry" he said still blushing from seeing her in the middle of changing. She smiled and let go of him "Don't be, I was the one who decided to change when I knew you were still here." She walked back over and sat on the bed with him right behind her. "I um made you breakfast." he said shyly as he handed her the tray of food. She smiled at him and accepted it "thanks that was sweet of you." He blushed and sat down next to her on the bed.

She finished the breakfast he had made her and set the tray down onto the floor. She then laid down on the bed with her head in his lap looking up at him. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked giving him a curious face. "I ate while I was cooking yours." She gave him a sort of 'oh okay' look. He smiled down at her and brushed the hair out of her face. "Did you notice if my grandmother was back yet?" she asked sitting upright.

"The car isn't here so assume she didn't come home last night." He told her getting up and grabbing his clothes to go change. "I'm going to go change" he said then gave her a kiss and went into the bathroom. Rika went out into the living room and flopped down on the couch. She then noticed a red flashing light on the answering machine and pushed the button for the message.

"Rika it's mom. I'm in Miami right now doing a show so I can't talk long. I just wanted to say that I'll be home after another 2 months and that I love you." The machine beeped and went to the next message.

"Rika its me. I'm going to be gone all weekend with my friends. Its Mary's birthday tomorrow and we are going to go partying all weekend as a present. I've left the emergency contact numbers on the refrigerator in case anything happens. Also there is money under the sugar jar if you want to order out or something. I'll see you Sunday night when I get back love you." The machine beeped and shut off.

Rika laid back down on the couch after hearing the messages. "Three days with out my mom or grandmother, that's never happened before "she lightly said to herself. "What was that?" someone said from above her. She looked up and saw Takato standing there looking down at her. "My grandmother is going away to party for the whole weekend leaving me home all by myself." she said told him.

"Why would she just leave you alone like that for a whole weekend?" he asked not quite sure what was going on in her grandmother's head. "No one knows why she does half of the stuff she does" Rika said shaking her head. Takato walked in front of the couch and got on his knees in front of her with arms crossed on the couch and his chin resting on them.

Rika smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair lightly. Takato climbed up onto the couch with her and took her in his arms. Rika wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled back into his chest. She looked up at him and asked "so what do we do now?" "We could spend the day at the beach" he suggested to her. She thought about it for a minute "well we could, but…." she trailed off. "But what?" Takato questioned

Rika looked away and mumbled something he couldn't hear. "Come again" he said to her. Rika sighed and replied where he barley heard it "I don't have a swimsuit." He chuckled slightly "Is that it?" he asked her. "Yes I haven't had one in a few years." He had her get up and got up behind her "well let's go find you a swimsuit."

Takato wrapped one hand around her and placed it in her left back pocket and guided her to the door. "Wait a second" she said and ran into the kitchen. Rika went over and lifted up the sugar jar to grab the money. She pulled the money out and counted it after she finished she gawked at how much her grandmother left her. It was $2,000 in hundreds.

She put the money in her front pocket and went back out to Takato who had went out onto the porch. Rika closed the door behind her and locked it and went over to him. "Ready?" he asked her as she came over. "Uh huh let's go" she said as he put his hand in its previous position. They started off toward the stores which were a few blocks over.

Takato and Rika went down the street and looked at the many stores. The couple finally came across a store that carried swimsuits and they went in. The store was filled with many different types of swimsuits of all colors. They slowly walked through the many racks looking for some for her to try on.

"God why are most of these so revealing?" she asked seeing the swimsuits. Rika grabbed one she thought was the least revealing and went into the dressing rooms. She took off her clothes and put the swimsuit on and looked herself over slightly embarrassed about it and then cracked the door open. Takato was standing outside of the door waiting for her when the door cracked open and saw Rika peaking out.

"Before I come out you must promise not to laugh, not even a snicker" she told him. "I promise, scouts honor" he said holding his hand up. Rika sign and pushed the door open and came out. She was wearing a red two piece suit that showed off her beautiful body. The bottom tied around the sides of her hips and the top around her neck and back.

Takato's eyes opened a little wider as she came out. She was holding rubbing her arm nervously standing there letting him see her. "Wow" was all he said seeing her there. Her face went red as he looked at her "What do you think?" she asked. "It looks great on you" he replied and she became even redder.

She went back into the changing room and put her normal clothes back on and cam out. They went up to the register and paid for it with some of the money her grandmother left her. After that they walked out of the store and down the street. "Let's stop at my house so that we can get some supplies." he said to Rika. She nodded and he guided her down his street to his house.

Takato opened the side door to the house/bakery and went inside. "Mom, dad I'm home." he called out but got no answer. He looked through the house, but could not find his parents. When he went into the kitchen he saw a not on the counter he picked it up and read it.

"Takato, your dad and I are going up town to see old friends. We are going to dinner then a play at the new theater we'll be staying at their house tonight so we won't be back until tomorrow. If you are going to be somewhere leave us a note so that we know. Love mom and dad. P.S. there is a late birthday present in the garage"

"Well that explains where they are" Takato said going back to Rika. "I'm going to get some stuff to take, make yourself at home" he said heading off upstairs. Rika nodded and went into Takato's room and flopped down onto his bed lying on her chest. She saw him go by a couple of time carrying a few things.

"Hey Rika, you want to have a picnic to?" he called to her from the opposite side of the house. She turned her head slightly "yea that'd be great" she replied to him. She laid there for another 15 minutes before her came into his room with a picnic basket and a bag with two towels and sun block.

"You can change into your suit here and put your clothes on over it that way you don't have to worry about it" he said coming over to her. "Ok, while I'm doing that you can go see what's in the garage." she told him as she headed into his room. "Oh yea, I almost forgot about that" he said jumping up and going outside. He opened the garage door and when it opened fully he just stared at what was inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Takato stood there in disbelief at what his parents got him. It was a brand new blue sports car. Takato ran in to tell Rika what was in the garage. He ran up and burst into his room luckily she had just finished putting her swimsuit on. "They got me and new car!" he told her excitedly.

"A car that was nice of them, what's it for?" she asked him smiling. He went over and laid down on his bed "Well my birthday was last month and I turned 16. Well I only got a few things and they said that they had something else but I was going to have to wait but they never told me why" he said looking out his window thinking silently.

He was so into thinking that he didn't notice that Rika had climbed onto the bed with him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rika in her swimsuit snuggled into him wrapping her arms around him. Takato pulled her into a very passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes before they needed a break.

Rika then pushed him back onto the bed and got on top of him. She leaned down and pulled him into another kiss as she moved her hands along his chest. After the kiss Rika laid her head down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you want to go to the beach now?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes, lets go" she said getting up and walking over to her clothes. Takato got off the bed and picked up the baskets from down stairs. She followed him out the door to the garage where she saw the car he was excited about. "Wow, that's the car they got you? It's gorgeous." she said walking up to it. "Uh huh" he said opening the door and placing the stuff in the back.

Takato and Rika climbed into the new car where they found the keys in the ignition waiting for them. After buckling he turned the keys and the car came to life with a roar. They looked at each other then out the windshield as Takato shifted it into drive and took off down the road.

The handling on the car was so smooth Takato felt like the car knew what he wanted and did it without much help from him. He headed out onto the highway, the quickest way without going through traffic, to the beach. He pushed the pedal down gently and the car increased speed.

"This is an amazing car." He said driving down the highway. "I know I just can't believe your parents actually bought this for you. It must have cost a lot of money." Rika said looking at him. "Yea but they said they were saving up for something I would have later when I was younger."

He got off the highway and headed out toward the ocean. As he went around a curve the beach came into view with white sands and rolling waves. He pulled into a small parking lot and parked the car close to the side walk. Takato unbuckled, opened the door and stepped out into the sun.

Rika however stayed in the seat not moving just staring out the window as Takato gathered the stuff in the back. "Rika? Are you ok?" he asked looking across the car at her. She looked over at him "I'm fine, just a little nervous about this." She told him. He climbed into the front seat next to her and took her hands. "Don't worry, you look great and it doesn't matter what other's think." he said smiling at her.

Her face softened and she nodded at him with a small smile. He let her hands go and she unbuckled and let her hair fall before she opened the door. _'Well this is it'_ she thought as she stepped out of the car. She stood up and closed the door behind her and walked over to where Takato was standing.

The sun shone brightly over the beach as they walked down the sand to find a spot. Takato set the stuff down on an empty spot not far from the water's edge and spread out the towels. Rika was looking around in case anyone they knew came around and saw them. "Still nervous?" he asked her seeing her looking around.

She turned and nodded "just a little, I mean what would they think if they saw the tough girl they knew going soft?" She sat down on the towel and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Takato sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her "Who cares what they think so long as your happy, right."

She looked at him and spoke "Your right. I'm happy when I'm with you and that's all that matters." He smiled and leaned forward until their foreheads touched "I'm happy when with you to." Rika smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips as she stretched her legs back out. He stood and grabbed the beach umbrella and set it up.

As the umbrella opened Rika was covered in the cool shade it made. She reached over into the bag and grabbed the sun block from the side pocket. "Takato?" she said around the umbrella to him. "Yea Rika?" he said coming back around to her. "Would you help me with the sun block?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure" he said as he took the bottle and squirted some into his hands. He sat behind her and started to massage it onto her smooth skin. Rika felt him start at her shoulders and work his way down her back. His touch felt heavenly on her skin as he applied the sun block. He got a little more on his hands and began on her arms.

When he had finished her backside and arms she turned around and faced him. She sat there for a few second before taking his sun block covered hands and began rubbing them on her legs. Not needing further guidance Takato rubbed the sun block onto her legs. He moved his hands around her legs not missing a spot on them.

He worked his way up her legs and began on her thighs. Takato was a little hesitant to continue so close to the top of her legs, but a look from Rika told him it was ok. His hand went between her thighs and rubbed the sun block on her inner thighs and then her legs were done.

Rika stood up and took the bottle of sun block and spoke "if your nervous about doing my top then I'll do it." Takato blushed and nodded a little thankful that he was done. As she applied the sun block to her stomach and the areas of her breasts that were exposed she began thinking. _'Takato's a little shy , but he's always respecting me as a person'._

She finished and set the bottle down then wiped her hands off on the towel. Takato stood up and grabbed two drinks out of the cooler for them. He handed one to Rika as she sat down in the shade of the umbrella. "Thanks" she said taking it and opening it. Takato stood outside the umbrella about to open his when a voice called out to him from the parking lot.

"Hey Takato!" He turned to see Kazu standing there waving. "Come over her and help us" he yelled again turning back to the jeep. Takato leaned under the umbrella and gave Rika a kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back" he said to her and she nodded. He turned and ran up to where they had parked.

He got to the jeep as the others were climbing out of it. Jeri climbed onto the side and slipped off. Takato on pure instinct reached out with his arms and caught her. "she looked up at him and smiled "Thanks Takato." He set her down "Your welcome Jeri, be more careful next time though. Ok?"

She nodded and went to the back of the jeep to help. Takato turned back to Kazu who piled so much stuff into his arms he couldn't see. "What are you doing Kazu? I'm not a bell boy." he said peering around the pile. "Hey you volunteered to help and I'm going to make the most of your services" Kazu said with a grin.

Takato sighed and turned to ward the beach with Kazu's stuff. Alice and Jeri went into the bathrooms to change into their suits while the guys followed behind a struggling Takato. "Takato did you see that sweet car next to our jeep? I'd love to get behind the wheel of that thing." Kazu said making engine sounds with excitement.

"Kazu the day I let you in my car is the day the world ends." Takato said setting their stuff down behind his umbrella. "Your car? Please, the day you own that car is the day you and Rika start dating." he said laughing. Takato turned to face him with slight annoyance in his voice as he spoke. "Are you saying something Kazu?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." he said puffing out his chest. Rika sat behind the umbrella unnoticed by everyone listening to them. "She wouldn't date you because ever since her father left her she's been a cynical bitch incapable of emotions. Rika sat there mouth open and tears forming in her eyes as she heard this.

Kazu had turned to look at the guys behind him with a smile. When he turned back his face was greeted with Takato's fist. "Take it back he yelled at Kazu as he hit the ground with a bloody nose. "No, it's true" he said getting up off the sand and staring Takato down.

Takato, remembering that Rika was behind the umbrella, turned and went over to check on her. He got down on his knees beside Rika who had pulled her knees up to her chest and had tears in her eyes. He moved closer to her seeing her upset at what was Kazu said about her.

"Take…me…home: she said lightly with tears streaming down her face. By now Jeri and Alice had started yelling at Kazu for what he had just said. Suddenly they all saw the umbrella go down which revealed Takato cleaning up and Rika in tears. They all became were wide eyed that Rika was there at the beach when Kazu said that.

They stood there as Takato put everything into his pack and swing it over his shoulder. He then wrapped is arm around her waist and walked her up to his car. Rika climbed into the car as Takato put the stuff into the trunk. A second later he was in the driver seat buckled and starting the car.

He put it in reverse and backed it out of the parking spot and shifted it into drive. Before he let off the brake and hit the gas Kazu appeared at his window. "Look, I'm sorry for…" was all he got out before he was cut off by Takato. "Save it" he told him and drove the car onto the highway toward home.

Rika didn't say anything and soon fell asleep with tears still in her eyes. The ride home was smooth and Rika didn't stir at all. Later Takato pulled into her driveway and parked the car close to the house. He unbuckled and got out of the car. Takato walked over to her door and opened it up.

She didn't stir as he unbuckled her and slid his arms around her picking her up out of the car. Being moved woke her slightly, but she only wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her. He opened the house door and headed into the living room. He set her down onto the couch and sat next to her. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.


	4. SORRY

Hello everyone

I am extremely sorry about not updating in so long. Things have been very crazy the past 8 months and I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long to read the new chapter. The truth is I recently had to restart the entire chapter because of technical problems (my computer hates me). I hope you all can forgive me and except what I now offer you. For those of you who want it I can give you what I have for the chapter so that you can review it and give me your opinions. I will send updates of the chapter and any following chapters for review also if you desire. If you wish to receive these updates pleases tell me. Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
